Sovok
Sovok (given name Jaden) was a Vulcan-raised Human Starfleet Ensign, in the late 24th century. Jaden was born on in 2352, the son of the famed physicists Robert Ba'dos and Kelly Yamashiro, who were working and researching at the Vulcan Science Academy at the time. Jaden would spend much of his earlier life on Vulcan. However, in 2353, a failed warp funnel experiment killed both Ba'dos and Yamashiro, leaving Jaden orphaned. Fortunately, a close friend of Ba'dos, a Vulcan scientist and Vulcan master named Si'tann, took Jaden as his ward, and acted as his patron. Naming the boy "Sovok", Si'tann raised him as his own son and taught him Vulcan philosophies. Finally Si'tann encouraged him to enroll in the Vulcan Science Academy, in 2368. Having inherited his parent's scientific talents, Sovok excelled, surpassing many Vulcan peers and becoming one of the highest-ranking students. He famously learned the Vulcan nerve pinch and other disciplines before graduating\\ in [[2371. However, although Sovok had the respect of his Vulcan classmates, he remained human and found no close friendships with them. Troubled by this, he sought to master every Vulcan custom and discipline, and become truly Vulcan. Therefore, following his graduation, Sovok undertook the Kolinahr, attempting to purge his emotions. But this was a failure; for all his Vulcan upbringing, he realized was physically incapable of blocking his basic human nature. Si'tann had hoped to have a proper Vulcan son, but now accepted that Sovok was still human at heart, and felt he should understand his human heritage as well. So Si'tann urged Sovok to enroll in Starfleet Academy, as his parents had done. Sovok enrolled in Starfleet Academy in 2372. He had an outstanding record: his final exam mark placed him in its top 1% of his class. He was in the graduating Zulu class and exited with the rank of Ensign. :It is uncertain how long Sovok was at Starfleet Academy. In-game information says he graduated after only three years, while the manual states 2372-2376 and describes it as four years. Immediately after graduation, Fleet Admiral Mali Najelis assigned him to duty at Outpost 40 in the Briar Patch, travelling via Starbase 23, on stardate 52759.6. However, after two months conducting nano-magnetic studies on the metreon pockets within the nebula, he found it to be a dull assignment. He volunteered to work on the Ba'ku planet, which he quite enjoyed. During his time on the Outpost, Sovok made use of a holodeck program to meditate and and refine the Vulcan arts under the instruction of a replica of Si'tann, who taught him how to accomplish the Vulcan nerve pinch. In 2376, he ultimately succeeded and became the first Human to master the technique. :Though Sovok first "reputedly" learned the nerve pinch while in the Vulcan Science Academy, it seems he only mastered it in 2376. At that moment, the was docked at the Outpost for routine maintenance and Ensign Sovok was tasked with the mission to transport Captain Jean-Luc Picard to the Ba'ku colony after an archeaological dig uncovered the remains of an ancient civilization. Once there, he assisted in the excavation until the Starfleet team came under attack from rebel Son'a. This caused the activation of an alien Talisman that transported Sovok and Picard into an underground city located deep beneath the planet. During his explorations, Sovok encountered the ancient Humanoid scientist known as Xa'tal who was in stasis but guided the Ensign during his journey through the Undercity. By the time he encountered her, however, she had been attacked by a Romulan contingent led by Admiral Ratok. It was there that Sovok learnt that Xa'tal's species had seeded their genetic material across countless worlds giving rise to modern races. Furthermore, her kind had perished as a result of the Xenophore Wars, but had left a warning about the dangers of the Xenophore Seed. Despite this, Ratok intended to claim the organism in his bid for power in the Romulan Star Empire and killed Xa'tal before departing the Undercity. Ensign Sovok in the mean time managed to find Captain Picard with the pair using another Talisman to escape the Undercity. By this point, the surface colony had been taken over by the Son'a renegade Urano and his comrades who had imprisoned the peaceful Son'a along with their Ba'ku brethren. To combat the Son'a's use of holosuits, Sovok had to destroy the emitter covering the base and later succeeded in eliminating Urano. With the help of Anij, Sovok, Picard and Gal'na departed the planet in a Ba'ku starship to give chase to a Romulan warbird. This led to them uncovering a Romulan space station hidden within the Briar Patch which was Ratok's base of operations. The Ensign was tasked with infiltrating the facility and later encountered the scientist Nadol, who intended to thwart Ratok's mad scheme but required a sample of the Xenophore in order to create a neutralizing agent. Travelling to the creature, Sovok learnt that Ratok had merged with it and intended to conquer the galaxy. Upon acquiring the sample and saving Nadol, he administered the agent and seemingly killing the Xenophore. After this, the Enterprise rescued the remaining Romulan crew of the station. But upon being treated in sickbay, Sovok came under attack from a Xenophore and learned that the creatures had masqueraded as Romulans to infiltrate the Enterprise. Captain Picard later informed the Ensign that the Xenophore were attempting to create a new Seed at the warp core and Sovok was tasked with ejecting it to prevent the alien organism from spreading. He succeeded in his task and later yearned to be assigned to the Enterprise but was unsure if he would get stationed on the ship. The holographic representation of Si'tann told him that logic suggested his fortune would change - Sovok was later invited to a card game by Picard on the Enterprise. ( ) Connections category:humans category:humans (24th century) category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (24th century) category:starfleet ensigns category:uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel category:2352 births